


Caricia

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [26]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Cada caricia es un mundo. Y un mundo puede estar compuesto de caricias.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Caricia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Pues aquí está, seguimos contando. Espero que te guste._

Cada caricia de Yunho es una emoción desatada, de las que superan cualquier barrera y llegan al fondo, al centro de cualquier desastre. Son tornado y la fuerza sobrenatural que lo detiene en seco, porque puede y va a protegerte, de todo, de todos, incluso de ti mismo, aunque no lo pidas o lo necesites. Sus manos siempre son tan cálidas como los ojos con que te mira, que te hacen sentir eje central de todo su mundo, y cuando se deslizan por tu piel se llevan todo el dolor y todas las penas, del tipo que sean, bálsamo, confort y alivio en un solo toque. Un refugio para la vida.

Las caricias de Yoochun son melodías susurradas en el piano imaginario de tu piel, de las que te cortejan y enamoran, de las que quieres sentir una, y otra, y otra vez hasta que te las aprendes de memoria. Puede ser muy suave, apenas un eco entre la imaginación y la realidad, pero también urgente y demoledor en un _in crescendo_ que arrasa con toda tu cordura, que te derriba hasta hacer palpitar tus oídos por la cadencia ensordecedora. Y amas cada segundo, cada toque de sus dedos cuando compone para ti sobre tu cuerpo entregado, cuando acompaña la melodía con reminiscencias de su voz contra tu oído. El calor del hogar.

Cuando es Junsu quien toca tu piel te convierte en un volcán sin importar lo mucho que quieras resistirte, o que lo intentes. Sin medida, sin razón, sin retorno. Porque no entiende de sutilezas o de roces casuales, de compartir sin más el calor de tu cuerpo. Cada caricia es diestra y estudiada, con un propósito y un objetivo, y te arrastra hacia lo inevitable sin darte tiempo siquiera a pensar si lo deseas. No hay opción, pero tampoco elegirías una alternativa si existiera, porque todo lo que quieres es el fuego de sus manos incendiándolo todo, fundiendo tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu voz hasta que todo estalla. Simplicidad en medio del caos.

Changmin es la calma y el equilibrio que a veces te falta, el Yin de tu Yang, disimulado entre bravatas e ironía que nunca terminan de ocultar ese lugar cálido y confortable que hay debajo. Y te encanta provocarlo hasta romperlo, hasta que olvida que es tu opuesto y se convierte en tu igual, hasta que todo lo vacuo desaparece y quedáis solo los dos, desnudos en todos los aspectos. Sus caricias son tan impetuosas como irresistibles, nunca sutiles o demasiado suaves, y a menudo quedan grabadas en tu piel en regueros de lujuria que te hacen sonreír cuando los tocas. Y cuando te mira hacerlo, posesivo, ardiente y desesperado, lo quieres aún más, porque sabes que sólo tu lo llevas ahí, donde te quedas su calma y es él el visceral. Puro sentimiento.

Cada caricia es distinta, única e irrepetible, y no las cambiarías por nada. 

Salvo por lo que crean cuando se abaten sobre tu piel todas juntas, convirtiendo el refugio en hogar, el caos de sentimientos en algo tan simple como el amor.

Puede que nadie lo entienda, tampoco les importa. Es el mundo que has construido y donde quieres vivir para siempre. Donde el tiempo no se mide en segundos, sino caricia a caricia. Y no necesitas más.


End file.
